Reunions - A Mericcup fanfiction
by FEuJenny
Summary: A new danger threatens the Highlands and King Fergus needs the help of the Dragon Riders to get ready to face the new enemy. Merida will finally see Hiccup once again, but many years have passed from their last meeting and many things have changed since then...


At first, Merida couldn't believe what her father said. She thought it was a dream, and her heart was begging her to not wake up. But apparently, it wasn't necessary: that was the real king Fergus, speaking to the real council of sages, telling them how a foreign menace was approaching the Highlands, and how their people needed to brace themselves, ready to fight against the new enemy.

In the last months, voices ran toward the castle, announcing an army coming from the southern lands: it moved on slowly but tenaciously, leaving nothing but devastation behind. The northern lands had experienced a sudden immigration from the lands nearby, people praying for hospitality and protection, but the Highlands were not prepared for so many souls in so little space. And the enemies kept moving forward.

-I've heard they're like devils, bloodthirsty and unstoppable- said one of the sages, standing up -That they've conquered many territories and their reign is ten thousand the Highlands themselves. That despite living in the south, they're toughened by the heat and the cold of their land-

-The Highlands may be small, but their people are proud, strong-willed and stubborn like their leaders- replied Fergus, slamming an hand on the thick table -If the Romans want to fight us, let them come: we'll make them taste our iron -; this said, he unsheathed his sword, stabbing the oak wood in front of him. The whole council startled.

-King Fergus- the sage dared to talk again -What you say is true, indeed. But our people feel like they're already invaded: refugees are becoming too many, and there's not enough food for all of us -

-The risk is to become too weak in no time, and when the army will reach us, we won't be ready to fight back- insisted another one -We need allies to fight back the enemy -

-What allies?- exclaimed Fergus, outraged -We already proved our valor and courage! We don't need any help!-

-Fergus- queen Elinor rested an hand on his husband's arm and spoke calmly and firmly -We can't rely only on our pride. We have to protect our home and our people. It's _war_ we're speaking of, not one of our old feud-.

Next to her, Merida, forced by her mother to take part at the reunion to witness the true duties of a sovereign, was staring blankly at the table: _war_. That short word sounded so big, so unreal, so far from her mind. And she felt so stupid, being the one in that room not really getting the real meaning of it.

- _Aye_ \- Fergus sat back in his throne, his mind once again cooled down by his wife's common sense -You're right as always, my lady- he added, giving her a sad smile. The whole council seemed to be as thankful for the queen's diplomacy.

-Let it be, then- proclaimed king Fergus -Send the ambassadors to the other clans-

-They might be still too few- queen Elinor whispered to his ear -Swallow your pride, Ferugs, at least for once-.

King Fergus growled lowly.

-Very well- he groaned.

And _that_ was when Merida's heart startled.

-Send an ambassador to the Vikings- King Fergus raised his gaze, looking at the council -Tell them we'll need their dragons -.

Three months had passed, and Merida felt like she couldn't wait any longer. When her father had to set the ambassadors to send their messages of help, she had begged her mother to let her be the ambassador, to let her run to the Vikings, asking for their help.

-I know them, mom!- she said -Hiccup is my friend! They'd listen to me more than to anyone else! I'm the best ambassador you could ask for!-

-That is out of question- Elinor was inflexible -You're the Highlands princess, Merida, what if something happened to you? What if someone tried to kidnap you?-

-I can defend myself- she groaned, scribbling with her quiver on her book.

Since the council reunion, Elinor decided to increase the history lessons, teaching her about each single diplomatic she would have met soon, and Merida groaned at every line she read. Another reason why she felt so at ease with the Vikings was their informality: no rituals, no forms, every problem could have been solved with a simple talk, or a brawl.

Elinor raised her daughter's chin to met her eyes. -When hard times come, people need their rulers to look up to- she said with a serious look in her eyes -Kings and queens need to inspire them with courage and strength, and same goes for a princess-; then her expression softened and she smiled: -You'll meet your friend in few months. 'Til then, be patient-.

Merida blushed, but didn't reply. She lowered her head back on the book, starting reading from the first line.

And when the day finally came, when Elinor woke her up telling her that the Vikings ships were approaching on the horizon, Merida couldn't hold back her excitement. She just wanted to ride to the port, wearing her everyday gown, being the first to hug Hiccup and pet Toothless, telling them how much she missed them. Then their fathers would have been talking the whole day, and they would have let them to their business, running back in the forests, chasing each other from woods to skies, just like the first time they met.

But of course, Elinor wouldn't have allowed that.

-Where are you running, _wee_ lady?- she said in her strict tone as Merida jumped out of her bed and ran to the door -Shouldn't you get ready to meet our allies?-

-But I _am_ ready- replied Merida, pulling a corner of her green dress.

Elinor let out a deep sigh, and walked toward the armchair, pulling out all the clothes she considered appropriate enough. Merida groaned, and sat on her bed, her foot impatiently tapping the ground: she knew better than everyone else how impossible it was to contradict the queen.

Queen Elinor walked toward her, holding a dark blue dress and showing it to her daughter with a solicitous smile. Merida rolled her eyes, but took off her old dress and Elinor was quick to pull the new one on her, muffling her objections under the cloth. The young princess pulled her wild mane out of it and walked toward the mirror with a frown.

Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as she thought: the fabric was soft, shaping her chest nicely without tightening it exaggeratedly, and the neckline had a gentle curve, letting her collarbones uncovered yet not going further on; the edge of the gown with embroideries of a golden motif, contrasting with the dark blue surrounding it.

Elinor put a tartan sash around her waist, making it fall nicely on her hips, tying it with a large golden pin. -And now, the hair- she exclaimed, clapping her hands as she approached to the drawers.

Merida rolled her eyes and sent her mother a begging look which was completely ignored: Elinor immediately came back with a brush and some golden ribbons. Merida groaned as she felt the brush trying to comb her wild locks, feeling her mother's hands minutely braid them together. In the end, she felt something cold being placed on her forehead.

- _Now_ you're ready- proclaimed queen Elinor with a note of pride in her voice.

Merida stood up and walked back in front of the mirror: the golden ribbons shaped her hair in a tick, long braid, starting from her nape to let the hair nicely frame her face, a golden circlet keeping her forelocks from covering her face. She admired her reflection, a confused yet pleasant feeling growing in her heart: she never noticed the gentle line of her cheekbones, and she was fully surprised of how her blue eyes contrasted with her fiery red hair –had they always been so bright? And her lips were so thin, yet perfectly drawn on her clear skin. She kept staring at the mirror, surprised by how that dress made her neck look so long and thin, her waist so small and slim: had she always looked like that?

Behind her, Elinor was admiring her daughter's reflection as well, a nostalgic smile shaping on her lips: Merida couldn't know how much older she looked to her now, how beautiful and fully grown up she was, like always yet never as much as that day. Elinor could see her little daughter, her rebel girl and her soon to be woman all at once, in the same reflection.

Merida turned to look at her, and Elinor seemed to wake up from her contemplation. -Let's go now- said Elinor, wiping a corner of her eye -Your father is waiting for us at the port-.

The way to the port seemed like a torture to Merida. Elinor didn't allow her to ride Angus at full gallop as she wished, but rather at a regal and, in Merida's opinion, overly moderated trot.

-It's a formal meeting -Elinor said -I can allow you to not use the carriage, but you're still an example to our people: do not forget that -; catching a frown on her daughter's forehead, she added: -We have plenty of time. Mooring the ships wont' be easy-.

Merida grunted in reply, her heels urging to spur Angus to a faster pace for the whole way. As they were riding on the cliffs, the sea looked closer and closer, and her heartbeat grew faster and eager.

Once they finally reached the quay, the ships were just approaching it, her father waiting in front of them, his soldiers, pulling the ropes the Vikings had thrown them. Merida jumped off from her saddle and ran next to her father, her fingers nervously gripping the edge of her sash, panting for the nervousness.

-Calm your spirit, wee lass- Fergus laughed; then he turned to look at her and his eyes widened noticeably: -What has happened to you? This can't be my daughter!- he exclaimed.

-Oh, shut it- Merida grumbled, unable to keep her cheeks from turning to a brighter shade of pink. Fergus glanced towards his queen, now approaching his other side, and she brought a finger to her lips with a smile.

The main ship bumped against the poles and a plank was thrown on the quay. The shape of a burly man stood against the sunlight: he was wearing a helm with two big horns on his head, and a huge cape made of some kind of fur coat covered his shoulders; his beard was of a dark shade of red, long and tangled into many braids, but Merida glimpsed some silver hair that weren't there the last time they met.

The Viking's small eyes narrowed for a brief moment, before softening up with what seemed to be a smile.

-King Fergus!- he said, opening his large arms -I hope you prepared a proper reception for us! It has been a darn long travel- he added, walking down the plank and grabbing Fergus' shoulders.

-There's plenty of meat and beer waiting for you at the castle, Stoick- Fergus smiled, grabbing the Viking king's arms in return. Stoick grunted in approval and turned towards queen Elinor, giving a hint of a bow. Elinor raised a brow, still not used to Scandinavian curt manners, but bowed her head back politely.

-And here's our little Merida- Stoick took a step back to look at her -You look very different from the last time I saw you- he commented, raising an eyebrow.

-Isn't Hiccup with you?- Merida asked nervously, peeking from the Viking's shoulder.

-Merida!- Elinor scolded her -Where are your manners?-

-It's quite alright- Stoick said with a laugh, then again to Merida -My son should be here at any moment. He travels in his own way-; and with these words, he pointed a finger towards the sky.

Merida raised her gaze eagerly, and her heart skipped a beat when she spotted a black shape flying in circles over their heads, at each curve becoming bigger and bigger.

-It's him!- she exclaimed, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

The black shape was now close enough to distinguish someone riding it: they made a last, long curve, then nosedove into the blue sky, falling towards the sea. Everyone on the quay gasped, holding their breath, except Merida, who ran towards the edge of it with heartbeats almost in her throat.

Her smile widened as she saw a black dragon opening his wings right a moment before touching the water, the air thrust creating waves around it; the dragon flapped his wings two more times, and aimed to the shore. Now Merida could clearly see its knight, even though, much to her dismay, he was wearing a helmet. She frowned a little, eager to see that face she had long missed, yet her smile never left her cheeks and eyes, and stepped back just enough to leave some space for the landing.

Toothless landed heavily on the edge of the quay, bigger than Merida could remember. He rose on his two hind legs, balancing the weight with his wings before putting his fore legs on the ground.

The knight jumped down: he was wearing a black leather armor, many belts crossing his chest, a red symbol on his right shoulder.

-Woah- said a familiar nosy voice, as the knight removed the helmet to ruffle his hair -What a travel-. His green eyes met Merida's one, causing hers to widen. -Hi Merida- he smiled.

Hiccup looked a lot different from last time, so much Merida could barely recognize him if it wasn't for his gentle eyes, his awkward smile and his dorky voice. But he was taller, so much she had to raise her look a little as he walked closer. She noticed his hair was longer, with a tiny braid popping from behind, and his face was more squared, with just a hint of beard on his chin.

But it wasn't just those tiny details that made such a huge difference: it was his attitude, the new confidence in his usually awkward movements, his fierce look. Something in all of that made Merida feel oddly uncomfortable; she found herself wondering if he missed her as much as she did, if he thought she looked beautiful in her new gown, if he found her as different and grown-up as he looked like: not just a little girl anymore, but a princess, strong and proud.

She thought they would have run into each-others' arms, with her teasingly punching his shoulder, but that all seemed to belong to such a faraway past, and as soon as he was just one step away from her, the only thought of him getting any closer made her blush immediately. She tried to find something to say, anything, but the first words that nervously came to her lips as she stiffly stood up tall were: -You're late-.

-I missed you too- Hiccup laughed, shaking his head. Then looked at her again, and his eyes softened as he said -You look very nice-.

Merida's eyes wandered into his; she found herself speechless as her hand kept torturing the sash on her waist. Then, her father's voice brought her back to reality.

-What are _those_?-.

Everyone's eyes turned towards the sky, as many dots approached the shore.

-Oh- said Hiccup, and Merida was sure she heard an awkward note in his voice -New recruits: it was the first time they travelled so much, I guess I left them behind a little-.

Four dragons flew down on the sea: unlike Toothless, their colors were many and bright, and each of them had a different shape, one even having two heads. The Highlands soldiers took many steps back as the dragons landed on the quay and their riders stepped down. They were three boys and two girls, all of them of about Hiccup's age, all of them blonds except one; they wore heavy fur coats but their bodies underneath were strong and athletics, forged by cold and wind.

-King Fergus- Hiccup said, now sounding authoritative and proud, the voice of a leader speaking -Let me introduce you the first generation of dragon riders-.

Fergus seemed impressed as he nodded automatically, his eyes staring at the dragons and at their young knights. Merida looked at them too, and a bitter feeling stung her stomach, causing her to frown. All of a sudden, her elegant gown seemed ridiculous to her, compared to the Vikings and their practical clothes.

Those young riders looked so confident, so proud. Merida felt a sudden urge to somehow prove her worth in front of them and in front of Hiccup, to prove that, dragons or not, she was a fighter too, and one of the best around. Her hand immediately ran to her side, where her quiver used to be, but there was nothing to grasp there, and it caused her frown to increase.

-They are the new defenders of Berk. Fast and unstoppable- Hiccup continued with a firm tone -They will serve you well, king Fergus: together, we'll keep the invaders out of your lands-.

He was just done speaking when one of the girls reached his side and took one of his hands in hers. Merida felt her blood freezing in her veins and her stomach twisted into knots as her eyes turned immediately to Hiccup with an accusingly look.

He meet her gaze and immediately lowered his. His cheek were burning and his voiced seemed to stumble as he slowly said: -And this... This is Astrid. My future wife-.


End file.
